A Night on the Town
by truth-passion-love
Summary: A happier GeorgeHermione short fic, the song Numa Numa by O Zone was what i was listening to during this not related to An Afternoon of Bliss a Lifetime of Pain


A Night on the Town

Author's Note: since so many people were… unhappy with my last fan fic (A Night of Bliss a Lifetime of Pain) I am writing a happier on about George and Hermione about how one night begins a wonderful relationship… enjoy. )

"We're going out" Harry declared as he ripped open the dark curtains on the dingy windows of George Weasley's flat.

"Damn you Harry. Get lost you little prat I don't want to go out" George declared shielding his face from the blinding sunset his flat had a perfect view of.

"Yes we are" Harry said flicking his wand and levitating George to the bathroom and holding him over the bathtub

George looked down to see his tub full.

Harry started talking seeing the look on Georges face "We can do this the hard way or the easy way, hard way I drop you in this freezing cold water and force bathe you… or I heat the water you wash, shave, change and come out with me by your will."

"Fine just let me go." George said squirming uncontrollably at the thought of the cold water

With that Harry let him down, heated the water with his wand and left into the main area of the flat. He pulled out his slim silver cell and called Ron.

"Hey, Ya its all set up, he's showering…. You make it sound like it was hard? Whatever Ron just promise me you'll have her at Crazed by 11, Ok Later Mate!"

"_I still can't believe Ron had a good idea" _Harry thought to as he sat on the worn sofa to wait.

(((Hermione's Flat)))

"Do you really think it's necessary to celebrate my half birthday?" Hermione asked Ron from behind the changing screen in her bedroom.

"Of coarse Mione, I mean that's what friends do"

"Ok, how do I look?" Hermione stepped out from behind the screen and Ron felt his jaw hit the floor, she looked stunning. She was wearing a black halter style dress with a jagged edge at the bottom, some of her hair settled on her shoulders while the rest cascaded down her back in radiant brown curls.

"Honestly, you look hot" Ron said as he looked her over a second time

"Thanks" Hermione said shoving silver hoops into her ears to match the 4 other silver studs that ran up the length of her ear and added the small 10 carat diamond nose ring as a finishing touch. "I'm done!" She said grinning enchantingly at Ron.

"I guess we better be off to Crazed then" Ron said as he made his way to the front door, to avoid watching her put her shoes on

"Ohmigod, everyone says you have to be on the waiting list for that place for at least a month" Hermione said as she slid the 6 inch strap sandals on and joined Ron at her door.

"Ya I took a lot of time planning this surprise" Ron said sheepishly before opening the door for her and stepping into the hallway.

(((Back at George's)))

"Well don't you look decent?" Harry said beaming as he looked at George who could have pulled off being another man. His hair was tamed and his face was shaved, with the exception of a small patch on his chin, he wore faded blue jeans with a white wife beater and a black over shirt buttoned only with the bottom three buttons.

"Ya well I didn't exactly have a choice" George said as he followed Harry through his now clean flat to the door, locking it quickly with his wand once they left.

Harry drove in silence as he listened to the radio and George grumbled and stared at the dank streets of London zipping past his window. When he heard loud music he looked up to see a huge night club with people lined halfway down the long street

"Here we are" Harry said as he got out of the sporty black car.

"It's going to take bloody forever to get in there," George said as he stared in awe of the club walking towards the end of the line.

"This way mate" Harry said as he walked up the tall bouncer and said Potter party of four.

"The rest of your party are at table 18 inside" the bouncer said gruffly before letting George and Harry in.

"I'm going to get us a pint each you go sit over there" Harry said pointing to the table where a short brunette woman sat in a stunning black dress sat reapplying lipstick.

"Whatever you say mate" George said before heading off to the table, while Harry went and found Ron at the bar.

"Did he go for it?" Ron asked as he sipped his beer

"Ya he's going now." Harry said taking up a seat next to Ron, "Now we wait" Harry said as he looked down at the pint that sat in front of him.

(((Table 18)))

"Excuse me Miss, my friend and I are sitting here." George said as he came up behind the brunette

"Hey buddy I don't care who you think you are but this table is… George?" Hermione said as she stood up to tell off the man who was obviously trying to steal the table.

"Do I know you?" George asked, having not yet clued into the fact that before him stood Hermione Granger, brilliant Auror and the first woman who won his heart without even knowing it.

Author's Note: this was going to be a short one but I guess I'll make it two or three chapters, well stay tuned!


End file.
